Past meet Present
by darth picard
Summary: While remembering things from his past, Bickslow faces an old enemy. Will he make it through with the help of his friends or will they abandon him like his village did? Rated T for safety
Past meet Present-Fairy Tail Fanfic

 **I decide to write this one-shot since there is almost no stories with the Thunder Legion that involves their past and honestly, Bickslow, Freed, Ever, and Laxus are some of my favorite characters. Bickslow need some love so here it is! Hope you all enjoy this story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Fairy Tail characters or the Fairy Tail anime itself.**

Bickslow sighed and slumped a little ways in his seat. Like always, the guild hall was bursting with activity; Natsu and Gray were arguing, Cana was drinking from a barrel, Mira was matchmaking, and the rest of the mages were cheering on the fight. Normally, Bickslow would have joined right in, but today he just didn't feel up to it.

His totem dolls circled lazily around his head, chirping cheerful words to him in an effort to cheer him up, but he just stared at the wall, not responding to their words. Across the room, the rest of the Thunder legion sat at their usual table, watching the typical chaos around them.

"What is up with Bickslow?" Freed asked his friends as he observed the seith mage sitting at a corner table near the door. "He hasn't even made a single joke or smiled all morning." Ever frowned, looking up from her drink, turning to stare at their friend. "You're right" she said slowly. She set her glass down, and picked up her fan. "Maybe we should go see what's wrong." She started to stand up, ready to walk over there and hit Bickslow with her fan until he told her what was bothering him when Laxus looked up.

"Wait."

Freed and Ever turned to look at the Lightning Dragon slayer curiously. Until now, he had been sitting quietly, blocking out the surrounding noise with his sound pods on. Now, he was studying Bickslow with narrowed eyes, observing the slump in his shoulders. "Let him be for now," he continued. "Whatever it is, he'll tell us if he wants to."

Meanwhile, Bickslow stood up, not wanting to be around his guild at the moment, and walked out, heading towards the river that flowed through Magnolia. He felt his friends' eyes on him as he left the guild hall. He knew they had noticed his strange behavior and he felt bad about making them worry, but he honestly didn't want to talk about why he was upset. Not yet anyway.

Walking along the canal, Bickslow started to relax a bit. Away from all the noise of his guild, he could think- this is where he often went when he needed to do just that.

He could still remember this specific day. 20 years ago, he had ran away from his village, desperate to escape those who had shunned and ridiculed him for his appearance and powers. But the day he had done so, was one he counted as possibly the most awful day in his life.

 _He had been walking along a river, carrying his totem dolls in his arms. The sky was rather cloudy and he knew rain would be coming along soon enough. He hurried along, not wanting to get caught out in a downpour, when a group of villagers stepped into his path._

" _Can I help you?" Bickslow asked warily. He knew how the adults in his village saw him- nothing more than a monster. A freak._

 _They said nothing only stepping aside slightly to let a man Bickslow had never seen around the village before pass. He was tall with muddy brown hair and his eyes were hard and cold._

" _This is the one we told you about," one of the villagers told him, gesturing at Bickslow. Bickslow shrank back as the man stepped forward. The wind seemed to pick up around him and a strong breeze whipped his hair around his head. "I'll take care of this pest for you," the stranger told the others. "Just be sure to have the money I requested." Bickslow turned and ran for his life._

Bickslow was jolted from his memories by a sudden breeze, just like the one so many years ago. Immediately on his guard, he cursed softly, furious with himself for not noticing anyone. He turned and froze at the sight before him.

It was him. The stranger who had chased him from his village, the man he had been running and hiding from for years.

The man who had nearly killed him.

"You're a hard on to find," he growled, the wind slowly building in strength around him. "But no one can hide from Ouyus for long."

"Stay away from me," Bickslow warned stepping back slightly, hands by his sides. His babies hovered around him, waiting for Bickslow command. Bickslow fought to keep his voice steady but inwardly he was shaking with terror. What did this man want after all these years? The man chuckled.

"Ever since we last had a run in I've been a laughingstock, did you know that?" Ouyus began conversationally. "I the great Ouyus, the feared wind mage, who was unable to even catch a puny freak!" His mild tone turned into a snarl and before Bickslow, who was staring at the man, frozen with fear, could react, a small windstorm tossed him up against the side of the nearest building. Caught by surprise, Bickslow was unable to even stand before the next attack came. Barely dodging it by rolling aside, Bickslow got to his feet. Shouting a command to his dolls, he sprang into action.

"Baryon formation!" he shouted, and his babies quickly obeyed. The bolt of light struck Ouyus in the side, knocking him backwards a few feet. Roaring in anger, he stood up. Summoning a mini twister, Ouyus sent towards the acrobat, but Bickslow leapt gracefully away.

Landing on a lamppost, he stood and gathered his dolls around him. He knew enough from the last few attacks to realize that Ouyus was only just tapping into his power. He had to end this soon, and fast.

Reaching for his visor, he tugged at it, preparing to pull it from his face and to use his eye powers when suddenly, a violent burst of wind knocked him off his feet.

"Ah ah ah, freak." Ouyus said pointing at Bickslow. "No need for your silly eye powers." Bickslow was quickly knocked against a building.

He was pinned by the wind, as it hurled rocks and stones at him, battering his body in an endless torrent. Bickslow attempted to cover his face, but the wind buffeting him every second made it nearly impossible.

Bickslow shouted in desperation, and his dolls got in position, generating a beam of energy that shot towards Ouyus.

Ouyus laughed dodging the attack. "You seem to have forgotten _boy,"_ he sneered, grinning evilly. "I am much stronger than you are, even after all these years." He called up a monstrous, whirling ball of wind, readying it to strike at Bickslow. Bickslow's eyes widened at the sight of it. He was certain that if it hit him, he would be dead. Closing his eyes, he prepared for the pain.

It never came.

Instead, he heard a deafening sound. An explosion of sort that made his hair stand on end and the air smell of ozone. Opening his eyes a crack, Bickslow spotted Ouyus flying through the air landing in an undignified heap across the river. At the same time, the wind that pinned Bickslow against the wall stopped, causing him to crumple to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a menacing figure, crackling with lightning.

Laxus.

The Lightning mage was standing a few feet away. Electricity sparked and flew around him and a dangerous glare resided on his face. He was practically radiating power, his coat, and hair crackling with energy. He turned towards him, and Bickslow saw him reign in his anger slightly.

"Bickslow. Are you all right?" He asked, speaking in a low tone filled with barely restrained rage. Bickslow, finding it hard to take a deep breath with his injured ribs-he suspected they were broken- just nodded slightly. Laxus eyed him carefully, not believing him entirely but decided that his friend was in no immediate danger. He turned to face Ouyus again.

The man was gone. Laxus cursed, furious with himself. How could he take his eyes off of the bastard for even a second!? He would go after him and make him pay-no one hurts his friends. But for now, Bickslow needed help. Laxus made his way over to where the seith mage was leaning against the wall. Bickslow struggled to sit up, holding his ribs as his did so. Laxus wordlessly helped him. "Can you stand?" he asked quietly. Bickslow nodded and with Laxus's help, he managed to get to his feet, although he was leaning heavily on the Dragon slayer.

They began making their way towards the house the two shared with Freed and Evergreen. By the time they arrived at the front door, Laxus was all but carrying the seith mage. Entering the building, Laxus saw Freed and Evergreen in the sitting room. Ever was cleaning her glasses, while Freed sat reading a book on ancient runes. They both looked up when Laxus entered.

"Laxus? What-Bickslow!" Ever exclaimed hurrying over to them, Freed not far behind. "What happened?"

"He was ambushed, by a coward" Laxus growled, carrying the now unconscious Bickslow towards the couch. He set him gently on the cushions and headed towards the door.

"I'll be back shortly. I need to take care of a piece of garbage first."

"Would you like some company?" Freed said softly, his voice dangerously calm. He had retrieved his sword and coat from where they stood by the door.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Laxus said, not even looking back as he left. "That bastard needs to pay."

Bickslow returned to consciousness slowly. He first became aware of how painful it was being conscious and almost wished he could just pass out again. He became aware of his babies, the souls whispering quiet words of happiness when they noticed him waking up. Opening his eyes slowly, he was greeted with a surprising scene.

Ever and Freed sat on the other couch, sleeping soundly, a book resting on Freed's lap, and Ever's glasses askew on her face. Across from them, Laxus sat dozing in an armchair, his sound pods hanging around his neck. Bickslow smiled, not his usual tongue-waggling smile, but a soft, genuine smile. He attempted to sit up, but his movements caused the pain in his ribs to flare up sharply, making him gasp in pain.

The effect was instantaneous. Laxus straightened up sharply, his gaze shooting towards Bickslow. When he saw the mage was awake, he relaxed slightly. Reaching out with his foot, he nudged Freed's leg. Immediately, the green-haired mage woke up with a start, accidently elbowing Ever in the process, the two of them looked towards Bickslow.

"You're awake!" Ever exclaimed happily. Adjusting her glasses on her face, she jumped up and rushed over to the couch. Freed followed at a slower pace.

"Hey guys" Bickslow said quietly, attempting to sit up again. His attempts were unsuccessful until Freed helped him, propping him up against the back cushions of the couch. "Thanks," he said, smiling a bit at Freed. His green haired friend nodded, stepping back to his seat on the other couch. Laxus was still sitting in his armchair, studying him carefully.

"What happened to you?" Ever asked, sitting next to him. "And don't even think about lying to me," she said, eyes serious. She always seemed to know when one of them was lying, it was kind of creepy in a way Bickslow thought. He turned his gaze from her, staring at the floor.

"I….. met someone…from a long time ago" he said softly. He shook his head slightly, tears welling up in his eyes as he remember the encounter.

"Who was he?" Freed asked, looking at his friend with some concern.

"He…. He tried to kill me and chased me from my village." Bickslow clenched his hands into fists, fingers gripping the couch fabric. "The villagers hired him to make me leave since I was a monster- a _freak._ "

"You are not a freak or a monster!" Ever exclaimed furiously. Freed nodded in agreement.

"If anyone's a monster it is that man!" he said. "He has no right to call you one!" Bickslow was suddenly wishing for his visor, which would have hidden the tears threatening to fall.

"But maybe he's right." He said miserably. "If I wasn't so weird or creepy looking, then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe I wouldn't have to keep running from him." He was shocked when Laxus suddenly sat next to him on the couch, having not seen the dragon slayer move from his chair.

"If you ever say something like that again, I'll call down lightning to knock some sense into you. "He said seriously, his face in its usual stern position. "You. Are. Not. A. Freak. Understand?" Bickslow nodded slowly not even bothering to hide the tears falling freely down his face now. He had thought they might have agreed with him being a freak, but now as he thought about it, no matter how annoyed or exasperated his friends had ever been by him, they never once called him a freak. He felt ashamed to have thought they would ever act like that.

"And don't worry about that man." Ever said with a smile. "He will never bother you again. Laxus and freed saw to that." He looked up a bit in surprise. Turning to Freed and Laxus, they shrugged.

"It was a public service," Freed said simply "Trash should not be left lying around after all. Besides, he deserved what he got." Bickslow smiled softly. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He no longer had to run or watch his back.

But then again, he realized, he never had to in the first place. At least not since he had joined Fairy Tail and met his friends. They would always have his back. "Thank you." He said, meaning the words with absolute sincerity. His friends said nothing, just pulled him into a hug, even Laxus joined the group hug albeit a bit unwillingly.

Bickslow grinned happily. For the first time that day, he felt happy.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that story! Sorry if the characters weren't completely in character but oh well. Please don't forget to read a review this story! I love getting feedback on my stories.**


End file.
